


Midnight Visitor

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [5]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne receives an unexpected visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by blue-butterfly-days very lovely picture
> 
> http://blue-butterfly-days.tumblr.com/

It was that time of the year when Summer was starting to give way to Fall. The days remained warm, but the evenings were beginning to be cool and pleasant. Marianne stretched as she walked into her rooms. She had been held here in the summer-lands by meetings and other trivial princess duties and now it was too late for her to fly to the Dark Forest to see Bog, which made her very grumpy. She had just sat down on the edge of her rose flower bed and kicked off her boots when she saw movement in the shadows of her room. She was up on her feet immediately. She reached for her sword in one swift movement, but a long fingered hand grabbed her wrist. 

“Whoa there, tough girl!” 

Marianne gasped, then her face broke into a huge grin. She threw herself into Bog's arms. “What are you doing here!?” Bog blushed as he smiled down at her. “I knew you said you were going to busy all day and I didn't want to go a day without seeing you.” Marianne kissed him, just a soft loving kiss. He opened his mouth to her and their tongues brushed against one another. They moaned simultaneously as their embrace tightened around one another. She could feel the warmth of his body through her clothing as she ran her hands along his chest feeling the rough texture that delighted her so. Bog lifted her up, pulling her easily higher so that her legs could easily wrap around his waist and he moved to balance her against the wall of her room. Their kissing became more heated, teeth and fangs nipping at lips and tongues, one hand grasping her hip, the other, claws snagging on flower petal clothing as he covered her breast, squeezed then brushed at her nipple through her clothing. Her hands grasped at his waist, then up his chest as if she was trying to use her small hands to touch all of him at once. 

Bog growled against her neck and then shifted her position so that he could carry her over to the rose bed. He stopped short, looking at the bed. “I don't know if that thing is big enough for the two of us.” 

Marianne chuckled, “Sure it is!” Bog gave her a dubious look, but he wanted her and if folding himself into a tiny fairy rose bed was what he needed to do, then damned if he would not do it. 

Bog laid her down, but Marianne grabbed his shoulders and pulled him on top of her. Her kisses became more desperate as Bog made an “Oooff” as she tugged him to her. The bed rocked as she wrapped herself around his thin body. She wanted him to feel the molten heat coming from her, the way he made her body burn for him. Bog immediately met her need with his own. She could feel the hard press of his erection between her legs as his lips moved down her jaw and along her neck. He bit at the soft skin none too gently as he did so. She moaned, arching into the bites and licks. She wanted him so badly that she thought she might just die if he did not help her get her clothing off soon. 

“Oh, Bog, I am so glad you came!” 

She could feel the vibration of his chuckle against her neck and then she gasped slightly as he pulled at her tunic. He was not rough precisely, but it was clear the fabric would be ripped soon if they did not remove them in the more typical fashion. With a bit of shifted movement and rocking of the bed, they managed to get her out of her tunic and leggings, tossing them carelessly into the room somewhere. 

Bog pushed back a bit to look down at her and gave her a fanged grin. “In a hurry?” 

Marianne stuck out her tongue and gave him an amused look, which was quickly replaced with one of pleasure as Bog's mouth started making its way down to her breasts. She gasped as his tongue licked slowly over each nipple making sure that each one was treated equally by tongue and teeth. His breath was deliciously warm against her skin which heated the damp places on her breasts. 

He slid one hand up to cup a breast, squeezing gently as his tongue licked a slow circle, taking his time to feel her erect nipple against the texture of his tongue. The feel of his tongue, firm tip then laying his tongue flat against her nipple as he maneuvered around it made her whole body arch and burn for him, like liquid heat rushing from her breasts to her groin. It felt as if she would peak right then, rising right off the flower petals as the thumb of his other hand set to rotating around her other nipple slowly, the rough pad of his thumb making the sensation even more sensual with the occasion flick of his claw, nearly driving her to scream with pleasure. 

She slid her hands over his head and along his shoulders, enjoying the way his body felt under her touch. He finally moved his one hand from her breast along her stomach, his hand spread wide. The stroking of his hand was causal, gentle. He dragged his claws carefully down her stomach, deliciously tickling her smooth skin. She gasped as he shifted position so that her legs were spread wider and settled himself between them. He dipped his head down, leaving her damp breast to the cool night air as he quickly nipped at her inner thigh before covering her nipple with his warm mouth again. Bog moved his hand lower, the tips of his claws brushing lightly through the hair that graced her sex. He stayed there for a moment, tickling his claws, just barely the tips brushing the hair which made her shiver. The sensation of his touch sent goosebumps racing up her skin accompanied by pulsing as her body begged for more. 

Bog was always like this, always taking time for her pleasure. He wanted to make sure he gave her every pleasant sensation he could, to make sure she knew that he loved her completely. He moved his fingers between her legs, the rough solid feel of his claws and the rough skin of the back of his fingers brushed against her first feeling like an electric jolt of pleasure. The delicate way he used his claws, so as not to hurt her made delicious ripples through her body. He stroked her inmate heat and then very careful slid a finger into her which made her whole body arch, which started with her hips as she struggled to grab hold of him. He moved his finger slowly only stopping to rub his thumb over her making her shudder and gasp, thrusting her hips in response. His lips, teeth and tongue continued to work over her breasts as he moved his finger entering her and retracing until she wanted to scream. Marianne grabbed and held on, bucking under his attentions. “Bog, please!!” she cried out, holding onto him as she tightened around his finger and cried out her release. When she settled down to panting, he moved, sitting up on his knees and then surprised her as he rolled her hips to the side. 

“Bog, what are you doing?” 

Instead of answering her question Bog gave her a promise with his smile. He lifted one of her legs and slid into her, holding her leg against his chest as he let out a deep groan, pushing in until he completely filled her. Marianne gasped as they both adjusted a bit to this new position. They quickly found a rhythm together with Bog holding her leg and bracing his other arm next to her hips as he moved. She cried out, throwing her arms over her head and holding onto the edge of the flower bed, which began to rock slightly in time with their movements. 

Marianne bit her bottom lip to keep her groans of pleasure, the pleading of his name from being heard throughout the halls. Bog dropped her leg as he reached down to gently cup her cheek, her hands going to his shoulders as they leaned toward each other drawn like magnets to one another. It was as if they were breathing together, pouring their love and passion into each other. Marianne cried out into his mouth. His own roar of release met and mingled with hers, the muffled sounds of their groans reaching a crescendo of pleasure. Bog leaned over her, his pelvis pressed into her hips. He moved his head slowly so he could lay his forehead against hers, their breath mixed together as she ran her hands over his head and along his cheeks. 

“I love you, Marianne,” Bog whispered, his voice slightly hoarse with emotion and his accent thick. Marianne brushed her fingertips lovingly over his shoulders and neck. 

“I love you so much, Bog. I am so glad you came by tonight.” She smiled, her eyes taking on that dark sparkle she always had after they had made love. They looked so soft, he could lose himself in the way she looked at him. Marianne grinned a little crookedly as she rubbed her thumbs over his cheeks. Bog blushed, looking down at her, his own robin egg eyes filled with only love for her. 

“I am glad I came by as well, Mo ghaol.”


End file.
